


I have a feeling that I'm going under

by thefaceofjack



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Canon Compliant, sad but fluffy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaceofjack/pseuds/thefaceofjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy comes back to their dorm room very sad and Matt can't bear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a feeling that I'm going under

**Author's Note:**

> This is only some weird lil outlet of daredevil feelings, criticism is appreciated (maybe not misspelled stuff but like how you think my style could improve), but feel free to comment any other mistakes. This might be getting a few more chapters if i can motivate myself to do it.

„Ugh,“, Foggy sighed heavily after he closed the door behind him. His shoulders slumped against the dark wood with and he sunk to the floor. Matt was sitting behind his desk, reading his material for the classes he was taking.

„What happened Foggy?“ He turned his head towards his friend, not seeing but still taking in so much.

„I had a fight with Marci. I don't think we're together anymore.“ Foggys voice sounded hoarse and raw, like he had been crying for a long time. Sensing his fast heartbeat, Matt knew there was more to it, more than Foggy would tell him.

Still, he asked: „Why did you fight in the first place?“. Only silence followed the question. After a few minutes, Foggy picked himself up off the floor, feeling too heavy.

„I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.“ Thumps toward his bedroom, the slam of the door and then the squeaks of Foggys worn out bed Matt knew too well. Going back to his reading Matt started thinking. He couldn't concentrate anymore, because his best friend was so upset. Even though he tried to blend it out, Foggys crying pierced his ears, a sound too harsh and honest.

 _Fuck this._ Matt thought and started putting his stuff away into the drawers. If he had to listen to the crying any longer he'd go insane. His cane as on his drawer, as always Matt took it and opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible, because Foggy would have asked him why he was leaving.That question would lead to even more uncomfortable topics, which Matt desperately wanted to avoid.

The staircase was empty when he entered it, his steps echoing loudly. The night air was cold and crisp, and Matt walked with a quick pace towards a destination even he didn't know.

Foggy was laying in bed, contemplating what he had done wrong to deserve this. He had been happy with Marci, she was a nice person. Or so he thought, until she called him, saying they „needed to talk“. She had been at a party, getting  drunk as always, when she hooked up with a stranger. Marci was near tears while telling Foggy, adding that she never wanted it to happen and that she still loved him. Just thinking about their conversation mad him tear up again, made him want to disappear into a void until he could pretend this didn't hurt as much as it did. A different question was on his mind, too.

 _Why didn't I tell Matt?_ He started crying again. He just really needed a hug.

The sun was already rising when Matt returned, frozen to the core by the autumn night. The click of the door woke Foggy, who was only half asleep. He opened his eyes, drowsy from the crying and worrying. Matt heard him yawn quietly and made the first few steps into the direction of his own door, when he heard sobbing again.

Thu-thump.

Matt's heart jumped.

„Foggy?“, a careful whisper, sounding out of breath like after a long run. He heard his friends heartbeat pick up speed.

„I'm... I'm awake..“

The click of the door again, behind it a red cheeked Matt, looking as much beautiful as he looked exhausted.Starting with a deep breath to steady his voice, Foggy asked: „Where were you?“ Matt's expression didn't change, even though the pressure inside his chest made it hard to breathe. „Just...outside. Took a walk.“ An awkward silence spread. Trying to break the tense atmosphere, Matt took a few steps toward Foggy's voice, stopping in front of the bed.

As he was standing there, his last bit of determination vanished under Foggy's watchful eyes. Loud creaking indicated that he was sitting up, and, after he let out a long sigh, Foggy patted the edge of the bed.

„Wanna sit?“ Without answering Matt stepped forward and sat down. There was an understanding between them, coming from years of friendship and shared expierences. Finally, Foggy let loose and told Matt everything, from the phone call to Marci saying that she had cheated on him while crying. Silent tears creeped down his cheeks, illuminated only by the blue light of the early morning.


End file.
